PVZ: One war, one love
by Lt. Andrew
Summary: F.c, Plasmer and Sunny know each other since the The Great War and joined L.E.A.F together. Plasmer loves Sunny and Sunny loves Plasmer but will their love survive The Second Great War? Rated T because why not. It contains Pvz, Pvzgw and Pvzgw 2
1. INFO

Hey guys! Lt. Andrew here and this is the info chapter of my new PVZGW 2 fanfic ,,One war, one love". I decided to make this fanfic and not to wait for you guys to send me an OC because that means I should have waited a hundred years. In this info chapter I will clear out some things so you can enjoy the fanfic. Here we go:

* * *

The war

PVZ= The first war.

PVZ 2= The second war

PVZGW= The Great War

PVZGW 2= The Second Great War

The characters

Plasmer= A Plasma Pea who joined L.E.A.F and the army with his friends F.C and Sunny seeking revenge for his mother and father who died in the fight of Suburbia that was won by the zombies. He loves Sunny and she loves him.

Sunny= A Fire Sunflower who joined L.E.A.F with and the army because she didn`t want to stay home while brave plants were dying in the war.

F.C= A Future Cactus who joined L.E.A.F and the army. He has a crush on Rosalina`s little sister Rosie and she has a crush on him but no one told each other that.

Rosalina= Officer in the L.E.A.F services. She has a little sister, Rosie, that Rosalina is protecting.

* * *

This is it. Tomorrow I will upload the first chapter. Don`t forget to leave a review if you want to tell me your impression about my story. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It is me. And this the first chapter.

* * *

-Zen Peak-

Plasmer is the captain of a small crew that needs to capture Zen Peak. They conquered everything but a small house with a General Supremo, a Scientist and some soldiers was still not captured.

-What do we do captain? Said an Agent Pea, if we show up the machineguns will fire.

-I know. Cover me, I`ll go to the window and throw Sombrero Chili Bean in the house.

-Got it. COVERING FIRE!

The crew formed out of 20 peas and cobs got out of the trenches and shoot the house while Plasmer got to the corner of the house and throw the Bean in the house. Hundreds of zombie parts flew through the window and from the door.

-Good job, guys! Let`s call a Cob Plane to take us out of here.

The plane came and the crew was going back to the L.E.A.F Headquarters. When they came back Plasmer said to Rosalina:

-Where is Sunny?

-She has a Special Ops mission on the Boney Island but will be back soon.

-How about F.C?

-I don`t know, let`s find out.

Plasmer called F.C:

-F.C where are you?

-I am at Rosalina`s house with Ro-… UGH OH I MEAN AT THE SPECIAL OPS WITH SUNNY AND-… GOD DAMMIT.

-Where is he?

-At your house with your sister.

-F.C you piece of shit!

When Rosalina saw F.C in his house she trrieed to shoot but he said ,,Time to go!" and jumped through the window then ran as far as he can.

-I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU! Said Rosalina, I WILL CATCH YOU NEXT TIME!

-I think I am going now… and Plasmer ran like the Zombot was behind him.

When Plasmer came back he saw Sunny in the Backyard.

-SUNNY!

-PLASMER! And they hugged and kissed. I missed you. That mission was like three days.

-Whatever we are here now.

* * *

And this was it. Tell your opinion in the reviews. See you later!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Lt. Anddrew here and this is the second chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

-Let`s go and drink something, said Plasmer.

-Ok, said Sunny.

-Is she gone? Said a voice from a tree, and then F.C. got down.

-Who?

-Rosalina.

-Um…

-F.C. YOU FUCKER COME HERE! And Rosalina came.

-GOD WHY? And F.C ran away.

-The bar-

-What`s up BBQ? Said Plasmer. BBQ is a BBQ Corn who decided to be a barman.

-Nothing new.

-Give me a lemonade and give Sunny a…

-Lemonade too.

-Ok.

But before he could make the lemonades they heard an explosion. They got out of the yard.

The zombies were attacking.

-PLASMER! Said Lt. Cornel.

-Yeah sir.

-Take your crew and prepare the defense positions. The zombies are attacking.

Plasmer and Sunny got to the barracks where his crew was.

-Captain what was that?

-OK ladies the zombies are attacking, GET OUT NOW!

Plasmer`s crew was defending the front gate of the Yard. The zombies are on their part of the lawn where neither side was able to gain advantage.

-Should we call in aircraft?

-Yes.

The zombies came out of the trenches and attacked.

-Gatling mode! Fire!

The peashooters shoot the zombies. Two peas and one Mob Cob were down. A Foot Soldier launched a rocket and it came in Sunny`s face.

-NNNNOOOOO! Said Plasmer. I NEED A MEDIC, QIUCKLY!

A Mystic Flower came and revived Sunny.

-Thank you! I didn`t want to be like the last time.

-Flashback—

The First Great War. The plants were defending Crazy Dave`s Mansion. Plasmer an Sunny were behind a rock. Sunny got out and she was shot.

-MEDIC FOR SUNNY! I NEED A MEDIC!

-In the present—

When Plasmer got put himself together after the rocket the attack was already over and zombies loosed.

* * *

And this was it. Don`t forget to leave a review to tell me your opinion about my story. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Lt. Andrew here and this the third chapter. I will let you read because it`s the biggest chapter yet.

* * *

-The plants` bedroom-

It was morning. The crew was sleeping in their beds. Rosalina opened the door with a kick, followed by Lt. Cobster

-Looks like that didn`t wake them up, said Rosalina, give me you trumpet.

Lt. Cobster gave Rosalina his trumpet and she played it. The boys woke up, falling off the bed and screaming.

-Who the heck woke us up? Said one Pea.

-Put yourself together, ladies today we are attacking the Moon Base Z and because of your efforts in your previous battles L.E.A.F made you hot water showers. But it`s limited so don`t waste it!

-TO THE SHOWERS!

After 2 hours Rosalina came in the bedroom and saw nothing. Then she got to the bathroom door and listened to it. She heard the boys singing Drive by in the shower.

-COBSTER!

-Yes ma`am.

-These fuckers are in the showers for the 2 hours. Go to the generators and switch the hot water with cold water. After that she heard ,, Oh a swear to you, I`ll be th-… HOLY FUCKING SHIT!". There was cold water now. The boys came out of the bathroom and saw Rosalina. She said:

-Get ready to go to the ship. NOW! And the boys were ready in two minutes. They have got to the ship and on the ship Plasmer said:

-OK, we have got orders that say we will land directly on the Miner Diner, so get ready!

The ship stopped in the air. That was the signal that they can jump.

-Jump! NOW!

The crew and the rest of plants in the other planes jumped.

They have got the Miner Diner in 1 minute and they got to the Excavator. The soldiers started shooting.

-F.C !

-Yes, PLasmer.

-Take out the two Camo Rangers from the Drill.

And he shoot 6 times each one of them.

-Ok. Now I need one of you to go to the Grave throw a Chili Bean Bomb there, then we will attack and take over. Who is gonna do it?

-…

-Fine I will do it.

And he activated his Hyper Energy Mod, jumped above the defenses and throw a Chili Bean. It exploded and the others attacked. The zombies who survived were crushed immediately. Then they hehave got to the space balls and the score was Plants 3, Zombies 0. After that the base exploded.

-Plasmer! A voice said from behind. It was Sunny. She jumped on Plasmer took him down and kissed him.

-I love you.

-I love you too.

* * *

And this is it. Hope you liked it. Don`t forget to leave a review. See you soon.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Lt. Andrew here. Yes I am not dead, I was just being lazy and occupied with tests at my school. I hope that you can forgive me for that. Anyway, here is the forth chapter. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 _The L.E.A.F Headquarters_

-Ok, said Plasmer, let me get this straight. Me and my crew have 3 days free because we conquered Moon Base Z?

-Yup! Said Crazy Dave.

-But why?

-BECAUSE I`M CRAAAAAAZZYY!

-Ok. I am going home. It was a pleasure to meet you sir.

When he got out of Crazy Dave`s office the crew was waiting for him.

-So, how did it go?

-We have 3 days free!

-Cool, said all of them in one voice.

-So what are you going to do?

-I am going for two days at Zen Peak now that it is ours, said a Mob Cob, and if there is ANY zombie there, I will make him an offer that he can`t refuse!

-I am just going to stay home, said a Fire Pea.

-I am going with Sunny at a movie, said Plasmer.

-WHAT!?

-Yup.

-Well, good luck!

-Thanks guys!

 _The first day, 19:00._

-Mom, don`t worry, I am going to be ok, said Sunny to her mother.

-I hope so. Remember, me and your father like Plasmer and we want him to de our bridegroom.

-Mom, it is just a date.

-Right…

Then they heard hits at the door. It was Plasmer.

-Hi Plasmer, said Sunny opening the door. Are you ready?

-Of course, let`s go, and they left.

-They grow up so fast!

 _The second day_

-What should we do today, asked F.C.

He and Plasmer were sitting on a sofa in the backyard. Before Plasmer could answer, Crazy Dave`s R.V. was in the sky and Crazy Dave shouted from it:

-All the plants come to the Backyard, all the plants come to the backyard!

When all the plants came Crazy Dave sit on chair and said:

-I am sorry that I have to interrupt the 3-days-vacation of some plants but this is important. Tomorrow we are taking back Suburbia!

* * *

And this is it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter ee you guys soon.


	6. Chapter 5 (HUGE)

Hey guys! Lt. Andrew here and this another chapter of my story. This one is HUGE. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

-Tomorrow we are taking back Suburbia!

-What?! Said all the plants at the same time.

-Yes. Tomorrow at 5 am we are getting ready, at 5: 30 am we are in the planes and at the 6 am we are attacking with all forces. Until then enjoy you last hours of vacation.

 _At the barracks_

-I don`t know if this offensive will be successful, said Sunny.

-Hey, said Plasmer, with this kind of thinking we will lose but if we are optimist we could win.

-I think you are right.

-That`s my Sunny. Now come on, we should rest for tomorrow.

 _Next day 5 am_

-Come on guys, said Rosalina, it`s time to get up.

-Do we really have too? Said a BBQ Corn. Why?

-What the…didn`t you listen to Crazy Dave at the meeting?

-What meeting?

-WHAT?! YOU DIDN`T HEARD WHEN HE CALLED US AT THE MEETING?

-Nope.

-Why?

 _Flashback at the bar_

 _-_ Woooooooooooooooooooo, said BBQ while he was drinking lemonade.

-All the plants come to a meeting, said Crazy Dave.

-What did he say?

-I don`t know, said a Mob Cob. Something about a meeting or whatever…

-Who cares? BARMAN, more lemonade please.

 _Back at the barracks_

-It`s a long story.

-WHATEVER GET READY WE ARE TAKING BACK SUBURBIA!

In 2 minutes they were all ready. When they got out in the Backyard, all kind of plants were running here and there. The crew got in the plane and flew away. They got to the wall that was dividing the plants` side from Zomburbia. It was 5:30 am.

-Ok guys listen, said Crazy Dave, this is our route. We conquer Scientists' house, All Star Mansion, The Park, The Academy, we spoil the party that is going on for the new zombie recruits and Suburbia is ours again. Until then prepare yourself.

-Hey Plasmer!

-What's up F.C?

-Listen if I don't come home…will you tell Rosie that I loved her?

-Of course bid guy!

-Thanks. Good Luck!

-Good Luck!

It was 6 am. All the peashooter got in Gatling position and shoot the Rocket Launchers from the wall, and made two holes in it. In that moment three Foot Soldiers, three Scientists, two Pirates and Five Engineers got in position. Suddenly, the plants yelled ''Fire in the hole'' and the gates blew up. While the smoke was still there, the zombies start shooting in it. After that five Peashooters activated Hyperactivity, ran at the house and threw Chili Beans at the zombies. When they exploded the plants attacked. Two Cobs, seven Citrons and four Peashooters attacked the house directly while the rest of the plants were doing Covering Fire. The Scientists' House was down and The All Stars Mansion was the next.

 _Zombopolis, The Zombies' Headquarters_

-Sir, sir, sir! Said a General Supremo.

-WHAT DO YOU WANT? Said Zomboss

-The plants are attacking Zomburbia

-WHAT?! SEND REINFORCEMENTS IMMIDEATLY!

-OK.

 _All Stars Mansion_

-Here is General Supremo, are you good there? Said General Supremo on the radio.

-No, we are fighting the plants and…oh no they have conquered our mansion. Send and reinforcements and… # $%# $...

-What? Repeat!

-Here is Lt. Cobster from the L.E.A.F services. We have taken two parts of Zomburbia. After we take back Suburbia we will come after you, you Shit-Bags.

-Oh fuck!

 _With the plants_

 _-_ Ok, said Crazy Dave, to the park!

When they were about to get on the gate from the park, The Foot Soldiers, threw smoke and were ready to fire. Three plants got through the smoke and were killed immediately, so the other plants got through the swamp. The cobs called Cob Planes and the bombardment destroyed the every single zombies that was defending The Park. It was conquered and the soldiers who were behind the smoke were surrounded and killed. The Academy is the next target. The reinforcements arrived there and got up on the rooftops. When the plants were running down the street they were obliterated by the zombies on the roofs. The Peashooters got up on a roof, shoot the zombie and then the other ones. The Cactuses got up there too to offer Covering Fire for the rest of the plants. The Scientists were going to save the soldiers but the Cactuses got them. Three Pirate Drones and three Cactus Drones were fighting on the sky. The Cactuses Drones won and bombarded the Academy, vanquishing four zombies. In 15 minutes The Academy was conquered.

-Alright guys you can sit in the trenches of the zombies 10 minutes and then we will attack, said Crazy Dave.

Plasmer got in the trench and Sunny sat next to him.

-You were wrong, said Plasmer to Sunny, this offensive WAS successful.

-Yeah. I wish we could have the rest of the vacation.

-Hmm…

The Peashooters got to the middle of the trench where it was a table.

-You guys want to play cards? said a Commando Pea

-Yeah, why not?

The Peashooters and some Cobs sat to the table.

-Alright, let's…

Before he could finish a bomb hit the ground. The zombies were bombarding the trenches.

-TAKE COVER! said Crazy Dave.

A bomb was falling in the spot where Sunny was.

-SUNNY!

Plasmer ran and pushed Sunny out of the bomb's way knocking him out.

-NOOOO! Don't worry, I got you! Sunny revived Plasmer.

-What happened?

-Long story…

-COME ON GUYS, THE BOMBS STOPPED IT'S THE TIME TO SPOIL A PARTY.

Crazy Dave yelled "VIVA LA PLANTAS" and they attacked. They put toilet paper on the Zomboss Statue. The party was spoiled and Suburbia was back to the plants.

-Finally after 5 years of domination Suburbia is ours again!

-WOOOOOOOOOOO.

* * *

And this is it! Hope you enjoyed. Special thanks to Steven2Desmond for supporting me. You should check out his stories too. They are great. Anyways, see you guys next time.


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, Lt. Andrew here and this is another chapter. I am very sorry that I left you but I have an excuse: I was lazy and I was about to write a chapter about abandoning the story and I got to FanFiction to see how other writers do it. What I saw were A LOT of good stories being abandoned so I don't want you guys to feel that pain with my story. So here is another chapter. Sorry that it is short._

* * *

 _The Backyard, Plant Meeting_

-Good job my little sprouts, said Crazy Dave. Tomorrow, we will celebrate the victory, so come to the L.E.A.F Headquarters' sport hall.

While the other plants were leaving, Plasmer got F.C. by the arm and told him:

-Listen, F.C, I want to ask you something!

-What is it?

-I want to marry Sunny.

-Congrats, but what does that have to do with me?

-You know that I party too hard sometimes and I forget about anything. So I want you to remind me to give her the ring.

-You got it!

 _The party_

-Well we are here, said Plasmer.

In the sport hall there were tables with chairs a table with all kinds of food and in the northern wall was huge banner with "Suburbia is ours again".

-Hey guys, said a Peashooter, how about a Poker?

-Sure.

F.C. won the first time and took three sandwiches, the second time a German helmet from WW2 that Crazy Dave stole during the Outbreak from a museum and the third time nothing, but he still won.

-HE HAS A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL! said a Cob.

-What can I say, I am lucky. See ya.

-Alright ladies and gentleplants, Crazy Dave, it is the time for a slow dance. Take a partner and…don't be…alone like me .

Plasmer took Sunny.

-Listen PLasmer, do you think you want to meet my parents?

-Yeah sure.

They kissed. F.C. was sitting at a table with some Cactuses. The box with the ring fell of his pocket but an Ice Cactus got it.

-Hey, F.C.!

-What's up?

-Do you want to marry someone?

-No, why?

-I found this. It fell of your pocket.

-Oh, thanks you reminded me!

F.C. ran at PLasmer and gave him the ring. Plasmer sat on his knees in front of Sunny.

-Plasmer, what are you do—

-Sunny, will you marry me?

-PLasmer, tears rolled out of Sunny's eyes, the answer is—

Before she could finish, the northern wall broke and out was a Z Chopper. Zombies came out of it and start shooting.

-WE NEED TO SAVE THE DEAD PLANTS FROM THE TABLES IN THE NORTHEN HALL, said Sunny.

-But…whatever, COVERING FIRE, said Plasmer.

The peashooters and cobs shoot and the sunflowers got the dead plants to cover. But when Sunny took one, a zombie took her by the neck. More sunflowers were captured. After that the zombies left, got in the chopper and flew away.

-NOOOOOOO, said Plasmer.

He ran out of the sport hall. When we got out something hit his head. It was a ladder. The ladder was from a Cob Plane.

-Get in ,son, said someone from the plane.

-Who are you?

-WHAT THE FUCK KID, JUST GET IN AND BRING SOMEONE WITH YOU.

-I need people to come with me.

Three peashooters, F.C. and a cob were going with him. The got in and flew away.

* * *

 _And this is it. Hope you enjoyed. See you guys later._


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! This is Lt. Andrew and this is another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

-I need people to come with me! said PLasmer.

Three peashooters, F.C. and a cob got with him. Once they were on the plane, a Fire Peashooter was standing on the sofa. They took a sit too. A Commando Cob was piloting the plane.

-Are we ready? said the cob.

-Yeah come on, go! said the Fire Pea.

-One question, said Plasmer, who are you and where are we going?

-You must be Plasmer?

-Yeah.

-I am Firefighter! Just joking my real name is...before he could finish an Anti-Aircraft gun fired and it wasn't heard anymore. I am Sunny's father.

-What's your name again?

-It doesn't matter, we have to save Sunny!

-How?

-Well…I have planted a tiny video camera under Sunny's hand and, because I knew something will happen, I got this Cob Plane ready from my friend pilot, McCobey.

-Sup? said the pilot.

-Okay…it's…not weird at all…

-I am sorry that we have to meet in this mode, said the Fire Peashooter.

 _-Back at the party-_

-Oh God, oh God, what are we going to do? said Crazy Dave.

Suddenly, the big T.V from the western wall started blurring. Zomboss, the zombies' dictator, appeared on the screen.

-Dear Crazy Dave. This is Doctor Edgar Zomboss. We have taken some of your sunflowers but we will return them.

-THEN DO IT!

-NO! First you will have to give back a very small thing…

-And that is?

-ZOMBURBIA!

-NEVER!

-Ok… I will leave you 24 hours to think at my offer. Zomboss out!

And the T.V turned off.

 _-Back with the crew-_

-We entered the zombie territory! said McCorney.

-Boys, said the Fire P., get to the machine guns.

-Where is Sunny?

-She is at Zombie Headquarters.

* * *

And this is it. Seeyou guys soon.


End file.
